


Desperate Advances

by EternityCode



Series: Resolute Relations [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: BUT HA YOU THOUGHT, Blood, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Drabble, I'm off my cocaine too, Kayn is a masochist, M/M, Masochism, Pain, Punishment, Suggestive Themes, Whipping, Zed wants to hurt Kayn, master - Freeform, student, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityCode/pseuds/EternityCode
Summary: It's a restless night for Kayn the moment Master Zed summons him to his private chambers with cold eyes, cold drawl and icy tone. His voice is barely a rasp, a caught-on whisper but a full-body shiver tears its way under the apprentice's skin all the same. The air burns like acid all around, poison drips from his veins but he can't get enough of the intoxicating madness because it hurts, it fucking hurts so good that he howls once again when the whip is brought down on his already lacerated and flaking back; thousands of broken veins ripple and blood flies when the motion is repeated twenty times too many.





	Desperate Advances

**Author's Note:**

> Mild gore. Drabble (less than 2k words).

Desperate Advances

 

It's a restless night for Kayn the moment Master Zed summons him to his private chambers with cold eyes, cold drawl and icy tone. His voice is barely a rasp, a caught-on whisper but a full-body shiver tears its way under the apprentice's skin all the same. The air burns like acid all around, poison drips from his veins but he can't get enough of the intoxicating madness because it hurts, it fucking _hurts_ so good that he howls once again when the whip is brought down on his already lacerated and flaking back; thousands of broken veins ripple and blood flies when the motion is repeated twenty times too many.

His heavy pants are heard loud and clear, from the strained half-groans to the half-chokes and coughing fit but he can't stop himself, won't stop himself when Master Zed brings up his hand to the candlelight and backhands him with an unnecessarily loud _crack_ ; spit flies, he winces. A guttural sound ebbs from his raw throat, less of a vocalization of agony and more a cry of digress. Master Zed is relentless in his actions, marking every one of his frustrations clear at Kayn's disappointment. No matter how hard he seems to try, Kayn would always bend under his teachings, his disciplines but always come back all the same. He brings up the leather whip once more, red eyes unreadable under the mask as he raises it over his head in mock anticipation.

Arrogant.

_Crack._

Conceited.

_Crack._

Proud.

_Crack._

Dog.

The whip is a flourish, a fury of black and red that when Master Zed raises it once more and flicks, Kayn's blood, sticky and red, stains the opposite wall with a wet _splat._ Kayn's more vocal in his thoughts when he writhes against his chains-the cuffs around his wrists give a weak rattle-his face is colorless and his teeth draws back in something not so similar to pain. It's the hiss that brings Zed's attention, that offsets him so much that he stops-an uncharacteristic moment of hesitance-and Kayn preantivitly yelps and flinches when Master Zed moves behind him with a dark, questioning look. His student stares just as clueless back with wide, terrified eyes.

“Please-” Kayn is breathless as he struggles for words that are beyond him now, inhaling like he was at the end of the line. His body wracks, hyperventilates under the pressure and he gulps, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat-Zed wants to wrap his fists around it-as he tries to crane his head around to look at his Master who was bristling, an aura of anger flickering off the shadowy figure in unstoppable waves. Though Master Zed's punishments were harsh, they were never cruel but this, this was an overstep and a bubbly laugh catches in the apprentice's tearing throat; a truly, truly low blow by Master Zed. This punishment was more of a personal vendetta than anything else, most likely because he flaunted his ego yesterday sparring match.

“-don't-” His voice is weak now, torn and something so much more when Zed tries to render him silent when he closes a hand around Kayn's mouth but it doesn't even faze him in the least. Dark eyes widen and he gives an unguarded, deranged look. Zed freezes, a lump of apprehension sinking into his stomach as he stares coldly, with a look that can eviscerate. Zed knows he's overstepped, knows that this was not how he's supposed to hold and conduct himself around a student the moment he does what he should never consider: he gives Kayn the attention he so desperately wants. He should proceed with a degree of impersonal profession but instead, he leads himself astray and he's so deep down the foxhole yet he still tries to conceal the error that has already been done.

“-stop-”

Kayn doesn't falter though, convinced by Zed's pseudo-encouragement and he gives the hand muffling his voice a shy lick, wet tongue dragging over the rough, blood-stained fingers. If the silent stare Master Zed gives him can cut, then the look he returns with equal enthusiasm could probably curdle milk; the downright dirty, suggestive look and tilt of his chin as his gaze lowers downwards is a mere entertaining thought if anything. And if said thought slips through Master Zed's mind-Kayn doubts it ever will-the man doesn't show it, doesn't admit it but instead proceeds with a caution that haunts the air as he trudged on thin ice, trying to sustain the order between mere master and student.

_“-master.”_

Kayn smiles lazily.

And every second bites on Zed's nerves.

**Author's Note:**

> The fuck am I dOiNg wIth my LiFe . Also AP Rakan is daddy.
> 
> \----------  
> Comments and Kudos are the form of self-inflating ego and love. Spread some of it around. <3


End file.
